Mystery Man
Thornheart, also known as The Mystery Man by fans, is a mysterious man and one of the main antagonists who appeared in the House of the Dead series. He is a business suit who walks with a noticeable limp. He first appeared in one of the endings for The House of the Dead III, and appeared again in one of the endings for The House of the Dead 4, Special. He is the main antagonist of The House of the Dead: Scarlet Dawn. History Not much is known his true identity. Since nothing else was known at the time, many have speculated his true identity at the ending of HOTD2. The Mystery Man was shown to harbor a strong contempt for humanity, believing they are beyond hope, unlike his colleague Goldman. It has yet to be revealed what his motives and goals are, as well as his previous ties to both Curien and Goldman. The House of the Dead II Right before Goldman commit suicide, he mention that a "successor" will come, it is possible that the "successor" is Thornheart. ''The House of the Dead III'' He is seen walking in the chamber where the Wheel of Fate was defeated and picks up a glowing canister revealed earlier as Daniel's cure. As he holds it in his hands, he chuckles to himself saying, "It appears that he didn't understand its true purpose," and then walks off. ''The House of the Dead 4'' He walks in to a office and sits down at the desk, and saying "Goldman, you are soft. These wretched humans have no need of hope. Soon, the true end shall begin. ...There is more than one Pandora's Box." ''The House of the Dead 4: Special'' In the "Good Ending" of the game, The Mystery Man appears where the protagonists Kate Green and G fought The Magician, and saying "So, Pandora's Box has been closed. That is, if there is any "hope" left. The Wheel of Fate cannot be stopped." The House of the Dead: Scarlet Dawn In the trailer, he is seen at a dinner party, unleashing zombies on to the dinner guests and saying "Run until you all die!". Gallery Images Mystery_man.jpg|A glimpse of the Mystery Man's face in HOTD3. Mystery_man_picks_up.jpg|Mystery Man picking up Daniel's antidote. Mystery_man_holds.jpg|Mystery Man holding antidote. Mystery_man_4.jpg|The Mystery Man entering his office in. Mystery_man_8.jpg|The Mystery Man's office. Mystery_man_sittingchair.jpg|Mystery Man Close up. Mystery_man_Special.jpg|The Mystery Man in HOTD4: Special's ending. The_House_of_the_Dead_Mystery_man_4.jpg|Mystery Man photo from HOTD4's home release. Trivia * He appears different and slightly older in The House of the Dead 4 ending compared to what he looked like from The House of the Dead III ending. This is strange, as The House of the Dead III takes place several years after ''The House of the Dead 4''. Although it could be because he could barely be seen in the House of the Dead III ending, or that the developers of the game decided to slightly retcon his appearance. *If you noticed in The House Of The Dead 4 ending, you can almost see that on the mystery man does not have a foot on the damaged leg. *He had a resemblance to the character the G-Man from the Half-Life series. He even had a middle aged gaunt appearance, plus a widow peak hairstyle like the G-Man, and is seen dressed in a suit. The G-Man is also a mysterious entity in the Half-Life series, with his real identity not disclosed. *His laugh in his ending in The House of the Dead III somewhat resembles Goldman's laugh from The House of the Dead 2. Category:House Of The Dead Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Shmup Villains Category:Male Category:Enigmatic Category:Karma Houdini Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Non-Action Category:Bigger Bads Category:Misanthropes Category:Delusional Category:Mentally Ill Category:Xenophobes Category:Businessmen Category:Social Darwinists Category:Arrogant Category:Neutral Evil Category:Extremists Category:Genocidal Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Anti-Villain Category:Wealthy Category:Strategic Category:Mastermind Category:Elderly Category:Conspirators Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:The Heavy Category:Inconclusive Category:Terrorists Category:Sophisticated Category:Greedy Category:Necessary Evil Category:Pawns Category:Opportunists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers